Ideas for Dan-Ball Games
These are ideas for games in the Dan-Ball series, created by fans. Ranger's war Battle game. Similar to stick ranger. By justjaggen15(gamecenter) character *5 characters(classes) *leveling system(includes weapons) *2 weapons. Primary and secondary. *special abilities *controlled character maps Playable online or with AI conroled players. team death match *towers 1-2 *plain 1 *hills 1 *island 1-2 *caves 1-2 *night time city 1 *castle 1 search and destroy *rubble 1-2 *night time city 2 *fog 1-2 *castle 2 capture the flag *towers 3 *castle 3 *caves 3 *hills 2-3 *plain 2 king of the hill *mountan 1-2 *castle 4 *caves 4 *towers 4 survival *plain 3 *mountan 3 *caves 5 *castle 5 *towers 5 *hills 4 *night time city 3 *island 3 survival info Survive waves of enemy's from stick ranger and characters with your team of 4. map changes *lazer strike *mini volcanos *spark seekers *floods *meteor strikes *parachute(drill)package parachute packages *health *trapped(explosive) *speed *ability charger *robo destroyer(time limited) weapons Same as stick ranger except for bombs, slings, traps, and more to come. I will make a table for it. story mode I'll finish later Powder Adventure Platformer. It's the adventure of a player. You can play alone or with others. It's similar to powder game. Game Modes *Adventure(Up to 2 players) *Time Rush(1 player) *Online Mode(4 players) Elements *Sand:Used to make stairs and other things. *Water:Used to swim in water withoud having the risk of drowning. *Spark:Used to attack enemies. *Fire:Burns things up. Lost when enemies attack you. *Stone:Pushes things. *Soapy:Used to make bubbles. *Nitro:Jetpack. *Torch:Used to walk on lava without dying. *Metal:Used to walk on spikes without dying. *Glass:Used to walk on acid withoud dying. *Fan:Used to blow wind. *Thunder:Used to activate systems. Objects *Box:Puchable, do not move. *Ball:Kickable, roll. *Triangle:Puchable, roll. *Gems:Kickable, do not move. *Metal:Activate mechanisms. *Wheels:See above. Enemies and Obstacles *Spikes:Do not move. Nullified by Metal. *Acid:Liquid. Nullified by Glass. *Lava:Liquid. *Evil Ball:Roll around. *Fighter:Kick you. *Swordman:Slashes you. *Archer:Snipe you. *Elemental:Attacks you with fire. *Slingshoter:Throw seed at you. *Druid:Attack you with lightning. *Beater:Whips you. *Boomranger:Throw boomrangs at you. Bosses *Fireball:Protect itself with waves of fire. You need to use wind to activate wheels to drop water on the boss, damaging it. *Barrier Joint:Imbetween you and the boss, there is a lighting cloud. The boss itself is a torch joint. You have to push it in a hole with Stone. *Rocketsquare:A square with two rockets. You need to chase it while avoidng holes and spikes. The boss itself can't damage you. After a while it's rockets start to malfunction. Hitting them does damage. Eventually the rockets break and the boss get impaled by spikes. *Devilcoat:First phrase happen with a fan wall pushing you. You need to blow wind so that the boss "coat" get blowed up by the wind. Then the wall explode. Devilswap will now fall to the groud. It will chase you, attacking you with fire until it's hit a wall. Now the whole stage where the boss was fought is exploding! Escape the stage! Stages World 1(Halfway): #Seedpowder:A grassy field. #Halfburn:The grassy field burns! #Coaltground:You are under the ground. Halfway the stage it burns. #Halfway Castle:First boss stage. Halfway the- See above. World 2(Joint): #Cavetor:Conducting Cave. #Whark:Thunder City. #Ralway:Slide down a very long ramp while there is lightning in the background. #Thunspark:A combinaison of spark and thunder. #Joint Shrine:Second boss stage. There is thunder everywheres. World 3(Chase): #Matrogearis:A factory. #Basechase:Out of nowhere baseballers chase after you! #Flortering:An airship chase you! #Lavgma:Some lava is growing! #Looperinth:It loops. Quickly as possible pass three time the stage! Or else... #Chase Pyramid:The third boss lives there. It happens outside. World 4(Coat/Clever): #Clevat:Coated and clever, it's a lab! #InterGenerator:Constantly generate things. #Farmoo:There is wool in this stage. #Cloat:Clever and Coated, it's a plain! #Clever Ice Coat:Yeah. Stick Legend Similar to the classic Zelda Games, but it uses different characters. You need also to choose a class. Classes *Boxer: Pick things up and throws them *Gladiator: Uses a sword *Sniper: Shoots arrows *Magician: Sets enemies on fire *Priest: Freezes enemies *Bomber: Throws bombs Enemies Overworld * GSW:Moves around * CSW:Moves around and attacks * RSW:Moves around, starts pursuing the player when seen * BXW:Moves around, throws projectiles at the player Underworld * BSB:Runs everywhere * BFS:Tries to stomp the player * Super GSW:Rams at the player * OSW:Bounces around VERY FAST(LY) Bosses * GBSW:Immobile, but shoots 5 pellets that bounce around per 5 second * PBST:Immobile, but shoots 3 pellets that split into 10 pellets that bounce around *''More to come!'' Polyformer The first ever Dan-Ball platformer! The player is a character named Circlio who explores a vast expanse of levels with varying obstacles and puzzles. Everything, including characters, in the game is made of some kind of polygon. Circlio Squaria- Circlio's Sister. Appears at boss levels, for Circlio to save.﻿ Hellsour This is a combination of Powder Game, Stick Ranger, and Hell elements. Newest additions: #Slime #New Character Types Element *Red Liquid: Simply red liquid! *Magma: Melts and burns things. *Horn: Melted by magma. *M-Stone (Magma Stone): Mainly a movable border. *Bedrock: Always on the deep underground no matter what. (Think Minecraft) *Pumpkin (What pumpkin?): Burns. *Jack O Lantern: Burns, affects enemies and player. *Clone: Same as clone in Powder Game. *H-Lust (Hell Lust): Exactly like bird in Powder Game. *Fire: Burns. *L-Drainer (Life Drainer): Defeats Characters. *Slime: Slows characters. Character Types Note: Most can jump. *Birdagma (Formerly Hornat): Can both fly and walk. *Walk©orn: Walks on the ground. *HRO(Hell Rolling Object): Rolls on the ground, but jumps lower than other character types. *Reslug: Can climb walls, but cannot jump. *Batrelk: Can fly, but not walk on ground. *Jackfish: Swims in liquids, can jump out of liquids. *Magmabug: Floats on the top of water like a waterbug. *Sukield: Invincible, but cannot move. *Luves: Slower then Reslug, but protected by three small shields. *Firing (Like String): Walks on the ground and jumps higher than Walkorn. *Tanglerd: Tangle on ceilings. *Rockell: Fly leaving fire. Immune to Fire. *Demcargot: Slow underwalker Walk©orn. Gallery Hellsour.png Hellsour Map v.1.1.png Hellsour v.1.1.png Hellsour v.1.2.png Hellsour v.1.3.PNG Hellsour v.1.4.png Hellsour V.1.7.PNG|Newest Update. Warspace LET'S MAKE A WAR IN SPACE. Enemies *Spacegun *Bad Satellite *Rocket *Demon *Stalagmite (falls on player) Player *Ship Fly Boxman Boxer + Rocket + Cannon + Turtles??? = Fly Boxman! You take control over a Boxer riding on a rocket to destroy the enemies on land, water and air! The Boxer can kill them either with punching, or dashing with the rocket (though that may cost some health). The game measures in "days" (not real life days, but "tries") and the "day" is over when crashed into the ground/wall, fuel run out and health run out. After each "day", you can go to the shop to provide it with upgrades and/or repair/refuel. The game comes with 3 difficulties: Easy, Medium and Hard. The differences between the difficulty is not only the amount of fuel and health to spare, but the prices would be more expensive! Also, the color themes would be blue, yellow and red, respectively. Embodiment of the Red Killers This was formally known to be one of the Danball versions as one of the famous Touhou "danmaku" games called "Embodiment of Scarlet Devil". This is like EoSD. A "danmaku" game. (If you have no idea what danmaku means, see here.) When you start you will begin in a game basically starting easy. You shoot bullets and every end of a game starts with a shop break. When you are in level 10+, The game goes crazy and actually the game becomes really hard not even a noob on the game can finish level 15! When you are on the end of the game, Level 20. A boss will appear. It is a red stickman. It will have a life bar of 9 near it. The numbers go down as the bar loses all its pixels. The bar pixels go out when you hit the red stickman. When it is in low level of its bar. It would start shooting using a special thing called a "powercard". When a powercard is activated it will do stuff until it loses the bar loses all its pixels. Dan-Ball Tower Defense Dan-ball Tower defense is like any old tower defense game except you have to build your tower. Elements *Powder: (Build) Costs $1 but has a 10% chance of getting worn down each attack. *Water: (Attacks) Costs $5 and has an attack power of 1. *Fire: (Attacks) Costs $10 and has an attack power of 1-2. *Seed: (Attacks) Costs $15 and has shoots sometimes, but an attack power of 4-5. *G. Powder: (Slow trap) Costs $5 and slows enemies. *Fan: (Attacks) Costs $20 and has an attack power of 2, an attack power of radius: 1. Radius: 3x3. *Ice: (Attacks, slow) Costs $15, has an attack power of 1-2 and slows enemies. *S. Ball (Attacks) Costs $35, has an attack power of 18-25, but shoots rarely. *Firework (Multi Attacks) Costs $30, has an attack power of 2-3 and shoots in 8 directions. *Oil (Stop, attacks) Costs $40, has an attack power of 3-6 and stop enemy in 1 second. *Stone (Attack trap) Costs $5 and has an attack power of 1-10. *Magma (Attacks) Costs $30, shoots rarely, but shoots 50 slowly bullets, has an attack power of 4-5. *Virus (Attacks, poison) Enemies Block: 1 HP. Smiley walker: 4 HP. Skull snake: 7 HP. Boss Smiley walker: 80 HP. Fairy snake: 10 HP. Skull stickman: 15 HP. Fairy bat: 20 HP. Boss X walker: 200 HP. Big Skull bat: 60 HP. Big Fairy snake: 125 HP. Boss Triangle spider: 600 HP. Mega Bosses *Huge Fairy walker: 2000 HP. Move very slow, but destroy towers and spawns 50 blocks every 15 seconds. Strength: Ice (80% time). Weakness: Magma (+5-5 damage). Special abilities *Explosion: (Attacks) Costs $25 and has an attack power of 25-30. Radius: 7x7 *Icicle: (Slows, attacks) Costs $25, has an attack power of 8-10 and slows enemies. Radius: 7x7 Timeline See also *Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Dan-Ball